


the mess that we'll become

by endlessnighttimesky



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnighttimesky/pseuds/endlessnighttimesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A lot can happen in a couple of hours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mess that we'll become

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally inspired by a [shirt](http://bodysnatchers-4-ever.tumblr.com/post/67759251520/ierodumb-credit) Frank wore at a Death Spells show one time. I don't even know.
> 
> Title from _Casual Affair_ by Panic! At The Disco.

Gerard is still in bed when Frank comes back with coffee, lying propped up on a bunch of pillows as he smokes. His bedside table is littered with everything from magazines to cigarette packs to pencils and papers, but Frank manages to find a place to set down Gerard’s cup.

”Thanks,” Gerard smiles, bringing the cigarette to his lips a last time before he stubs it out in the ashtray (another thing that’s taking up space on his nightstand). Grabbing the cup, he brings it to his face and inhales, looking blissful.

Frank giggles and crawls back into bed.

”Shut up,” Gerard mumbles, but he laughs a little too. "Are the rest awake?”

Frank snorts. "Of course they are. You and I are the laziest pieces of shit in this house, we're always up last. You are, anyway.”

"No one's making you stay in here," Gerard says archly. ”You’re free to leave whenever you want to.”

Leaning in, Frank presses a quick kiss to Gerard's jaw. "But then you'd be all alone.”

"Because it's not like I'm an adult who can take care of myself or anything," Gerard says, taking another sip of his coffee.

"And it's not like I've met you or anything," Frank replies, because yeah, Gerard can take care of himself, but that doesn't mean he's anywhere near good at it. "Either way, we don't need to be in the studio until noon. There's time.”

Gerard grins from behind the rim of his coffee cup, lifting his eyebrows. "Is there, now?”

Placing his own cup on his nightstand, Frank hums, smirking. "A couple of hours, even.”

"A lot can happen in a couple of hours," Gerard says, putting down his cup too.

They look at each other for an entire ten seconds before Gerard lunges forward and knocks Frank over on the bed, both of them giggling like maniacs.

”You’re an idiot,” Frank says between kisses as he buries his hands in Gerard’s messy hair.

”An idiot who’s gonna fuck you,” Gerard says, biting at Frank’s neck.

Frank hums, pleased, and arches up against Gerard. ”Lie down,” he says, pushing at Gerard’s chest until they’ve switched places, with Gerard on his back and Frank straddling his hips. ”Wanna ride you.”

Gerard makes a noise at that and reaches down to work his hands up under the black fabric of Frank’s oversized sweatshirt, strokes his thumbs over his hipbones. Grinding down, Frank watches with satisfaction as Gerard groans when their cocks rub together through the fabric of Frank’s boxer-briefs. Gerard never bothered to put on underwear again after last night's blowjobs, but Frank probably would've gotten punched in the face by either Mikey or Bob if he went to get coffee in only a shirt, oversized or not, while Ray just would let out a long-suffering sigh and go hide in the studio.

Rolling off Gerard, Frank squirms out of his underwear and grabs the lube from the nightstand while it’s within reach. Beside him, Gerard is already touching himself, jerking himself slowly with a spit-slick hand and running his fingers lightly over his stomach.

"Fuck," Frank breathes, throwing a leg over Gerard's thighs and batting his hands away. "C'mon, lemme."

"Like I'm gonna - oh _God,_ Frankie."

The sight of Gerard's dick sliding smoothly through his fist makes Frank's mouth water a little, makes him want to lie down between Gerard's legs and suck him until he's whining, but wasn't the initial plan, and they don't have time for distractions.

"Gimme your hand," Frank says instead, uncapping the lube and pouring it over three of Gerard's fingers, slicking them up.

"Fuck," Frank breathes as Gerard pushes in with two.

"Good?" Gerard asks, pumping in and out slowly, using his other hand to squeeze Frank's hip.

”Yeah." Frank is just barely moving in Gerard’s lap, working himself up and down on Gerard's fingers. ”More, please.”

Obeying, Gerard pulls out and pushes in with three as his nails dig into the softness around Frank’s waist when Frank’s clenches around them, pushing down and leaning forward to grasp at Gerard’s jaw, tilting his head up for a kiss, slow and lazy and sloppy as fuck while he works himself back on Gerard’s fingers, rocking slightly back and forth.

"M'ready," he says after a few more minutes of making out, pushing himself up again. "C'mon."

"Yeah, okay," Gerard says, pulling out and wiping his fingers on the sheets before lining up, and then Frank is sinking down, head hanging and eyebrows drawing together.

For a several seconds he just sits there, barely moving and breathing slowly, Gerard watching, letting him take his time. There are moments where Frank just goes for it - frantic and gasping in venue bathrooms after shows - but at other times, he likes to take it slow, get used to the feeling of Gerard inside him before he starts moving, and then it's only to go slow enough to drive Gerard crazy.

"Fuck, Frankie," Gerard breathes when Frank finally lifts himself up, as slow as ever, sinking down again at the same pace. His sweatshirt is slipping down his left shoulder, and it makes Gerard want to lean up and lick at the exposed skin, dig his teeth in, but Frank’s got his hands propped on his chest, hunched forward with his eyes closed.

Moaning through gritted teeth, Frank starts going a little quicker, rising and sinking at a pace fast enough to make Gerard buck up a little, which draws even more noises from Frank's lips.

"God, Gee," he curses, leaning back a little as his mouth drops open. "Feel so fucking  _full_."

"Yeah? Like the way I'm filling you up?"

Frank loves the way Gerard seems to lose absolutely all filters when they fuck - is grateful for it, actually, because he's found out so many of Gerard's kinks that way, and giving Gerard orgasms is pretty much the best thing ever, and always on Frank's to-do list.

"God, yeah," he says, whining when Gerard thrusts up extra hard and puts pressure on his prostrate, rubbing over it with the tip of his cock. "Fuck, you feel so good."

"You too, Frankie, shit." Groaning, Gerard grabs Frank's hips and starts pushing up continuously, not just letting Frank ride him anymore. "So fucking tight."

"So fucking  _thick_ ," Frank says, because it's fucking true. He's pretty sure everyone who's ever seen a photo of them performing live knows that Gerard is hung - the dude gets hard onstage a lot, not that Frank's complaining, because that just means a lot of post-show sex, and he's never gonna complain about that - but no one knows how fucking  _good_ he feels. Literally no one, actually, because Gerard only bottomed before Frank.

Frank was a little surprised to hear it, in fact, because Gerard's a fucking good top, considerate but notoverly careful, giving and taking in perfect balance. Plus, the whole hung-like-a-horse thing, which just makes everything better, because even if Frank would never turn down a guy for having a small dick, he can admit to being kind of a size queen.

Frank can feel when Gerard starts getting close, the way his hands tighten on his hips and how his pace quickens, thrusting firmly up into Frank. His eyes have slipped shut and his mouth is hanging open, looking absolutely obscene, and Frank's hand practically flies to his cock. Gerard seems to have some kind of sixth sense for when Frank's touching himself, though, because suddenly he opens his eyes and bats Frank's hand away, gripping his cock and moving his hand up and down, just tight enough and with a little twist at the end, the way he knows Frank likes it.

"Close?" he asks, like it's not fucking obvious from the way Frank's is practically shaking on top off him, riding him hard enough to make the bed rock.

"Take a  _guess_ ," Frank grits out, rocking forward into Gerard's hand and back on his dick until he feels the familiar heat build up in his stomach, and from then it's just a matter of seconds before he's coming, spilling all over Gerard's fingers and stomach.

"God, Frankie," Gerard moans, thrusting up harder like he can't help himself, which he probably can't. "Fuck, I'm gonna - "

"Yeah, c'mon," Frank urges, slamming down on Gerard's cock. "Come in me."

"Fuck," Gerard whines, because Frank has a thing for being marked up, whether it’s on the outside or on the inside, and it gets Gerard off like nothing else. "I - "

"Yeah," Frank breathes, "yeah, c'mon, Gee, c'mon."

And that's really all Gerard needs - Frank's voice and his body, over him and around him, clenching tightly - before he comes, pushing up one last time and coming deep inside Frank.

"Fuck," he breathes as he comes down, melting into the bed. " _Fuck_."

Pulling off, Frank feels some of Gerard's come drip out of him, and if he could come again, he probably would, just from that.

"You're telling me," he says breathlessly, falling down next to Gerard on the bed, all loose limbs and warm, sticky skin. "God, morning sex is literally the best thing ever."

"It really is," Gerard agrees. It took Frank a while to convince him, because Gerard is ridiculously nocturnal and hasn't kept a normal sleeping schedule since his childhood, but it's not like he could turn down sex with Frank Iero. And he's so fucking glad he didn't.

"We're gonna have to shower now, though," Frank says, and Gerard groans, because showers still suck, even though they're a lot better now that he can take them with Frank. "Or Mikey's gonna say he can smell you on me or some shit and not let us into the studio until we do."

"Ugh," Gerard groans, rolling over to bury his face in Frank's shoulder. "Tell me we don't have to do it right now, at least."

Twisting around and craning his neck, Frank looks at the alarm clock on his nightstand. "Nah," he says. "We've got an hour until we have to be there, and then we'd be on time."

"Which no one ever is anyway," Gerard says, because they're all shit at being on time after having Brian tell them when to be where for years on end.

"Exactly," Frank says, rolling back to wrap his arm around Gerard's shoulders and pull him close. "So we can doze, at least for a little while."

"Mm," Gerard mumbles, sounding half-asleep already.

Grinning, Frank lowers his head to press a kiss to Gerard’s forehead. "Night, babe."

"M'not fallin' asleep," Gerard says. "Promise."

"Except you totally are," Frank says, because he totally is. "Don't worry, though, I'll wake you."

"Mm," Gerard mumbles again. "Thanks, Frankie."

Frank buries his face in Gerard's hair to muffle his giggle. ”You're welcome, Gee."  


End file.
